The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a toggle clip for securing a heat sink in a computer chassis.
Increased processor power has demanded heavier heat sinks and stronger heat sink clips. Presently used clips require a large amount of force to open and close. In addition, if a clip is incorrectly installed, damage to the motherboard may result.
The use of higher force clips causes ergonomic issues for manufacturing personnel. As a result, an installation tool may be needed to supply a needed mechanical advantage. This can create a problem for field service repair needing the tool for removal and replacement.
One present clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,449. This particular clip includes a pair of spaced apart beams. Another well-known clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,540 and is used in several products currently on the market. This particular clip includes a simple beam spring with no mechanical advantage. A downward force is imposed on the heat sink by pushing on a handle. The downward force is only slightly greater than the force required to push the clip over the retention tabs. An installation tool is required for assembly and for field service.
Therefore, what is needed is a heat sink clip that does not require a high force for installation but provides a sufficient force for retaining heavy heat sinks in place on the motherboard.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a sufficient holding force without the need for an installation tool, and also reduces the possibility for incorrect installation. To this end, a toggle heat sink clip includes a spring member, a rigid handle, and a rigid pivot member having a first end pivotally connected to the spring member and a second end pivotally connected to the handle.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the toggle clip uses a mechanical advantage to create a high amount of downward holding force on the heat sink while requiring minimal installation force. A preload ensures proper placement before actuating the clip from an open (unlocked) position to a closed (locked) position. This reduces the chances of incorrect installation.